A friend
by justsam2012
Summary: Regina was heartbroken when she had to kill Daniel in 2x11. I felt she needed someone there for her. nobody is ever there for her when it counts. AU where Emma makes it back from FTL to do just that. SwanQueen friendship.


*I own nothing from OUAT but I wish I did

this exists because I felt that Regina needed someone to comfort her during 2x11. I felt Emma would do the best job of this. enjoy and comment.

Regina watched as the last remnants of her love floated into the wind. "Love again" he had said. But at this moment all she could do was fall to her knees. She heard a piercing scream, and covered her mouth when she realized that the unholy sound was emitting from herself. That is when the tears started to fall. She sank down to the ground and brought her knees into her chest in an attempt to try and stop the pain that had resurfaced. She had pushed down this feeling and had covered it with boiling anger and vengeance. But none of that was left now. Just the soul shattering feeling of having lost Daniel. Again.

She vaguely heard footsteps rushing toward her. She guessed that maybe she should see who it was or try to defend herself but why bother? There was nothing left. She looked up when a hand touched her shoulder. Emma? But Emma was in the enchanted forest.

"Ms. Swan?" she managed to get out.

"Regina. We made it back and…what happened? what's wrong?" the pity and concern that was in Emma's eyes would normally have caused a spark of defiance in the mayor but, she felt too defeated for that.

"I…He…" and then the sobs began to wrack her body. She tried to cover her face as much as possible feeling the shame of showing such weakness, especially in the presence of her enemies daughter.

Emma clearly unsure of what had transpired was hesitant of what to do. Should she comfort Regina? Or would that only make things worse?...she felt as though leaving the woman in this state was definitely a wrong move so she settled for sitting next to the woman with her hand still on her shoulder, as it had not yet been rejected.

"Regina?" she said softly, "Who is he? Did someone hurt you?"

A reply didn't come right away, but eventually Regina looked up with her tearstained face and whispered "Daniel. He…" she was again overcome by body shaking sobs. At this Emma finally took a leap and pulled the woman into her. She was surprised when Regina complied willingly, and turned toward her. The mayor's head was now in the crook of her neck, and she had reached up and grabbed the collar of Emma's jacket. Emma whispered soft reassurances until eventually Regina's sobs stopped, and her breathing evened out.

Regina took one last breath and looked up afraid of the pity she would see. However Emma's gaze held only that of understanding, and concern.

"hello." Emma said quietly

"Hi, I…I'm sorry for this, um thank you," she breathed out a deep sigh.

"Now what happened with Daniel? I, I thought he had, um, passed a long time ago."

"He did, but I kept him preserved with magic in hopes that I could bring him back, and well doctor Whale…" she trailed off looking anywhere but Emma's face now.

"Wait, did he bring Daniel back to life? Doctor whale…um Frankenstein?"

"Yes, and yes precisely. Only there was never as successful a story as Mary Shelley depicted. As I witnessed today." The mayor was beginning to get some of her composure back, but she was still leaning into Emma with her arms on the Sherriff's jacket. She realized this and leaned up, pulling her hands away and up to straighten her, what she was sure was messy hair. When she brought them back down she realized how comforting her former position had been and wished she hadn't moved.

Emma sensed this and reached out to grab Regina's hand. The queen looked down, squeezed the offered comfort, and continued.

"He brought Daniel back, and as you can guess he wasn't, well, he wasn't Daniel. He attacked henry but your father and I got here in time before any harm came to him. Then I proceeded to speak with Daniel alone. He…tried to attack me, but there were moments, just moments, where he was MY Daniel. He asked me to love again and to end his pain. Then he tried to attack me and I had to stop him and…and I ended it" the last part had come out in a rush, and the last three words were void of any emotion, as Regina stared at the wind blowing through the grass, imagining she could still see the particles, that were the remnants of Daniel floating in the breeze.

"I'm so sorry Regina." And she meant it. Regina could tell…but why did Emma care?

"Why are you here anyway Ms. Swan?"

"I…don't really know. Henry and David told me you were here, and something told me I needed to be too. Like I could feel something was wrong, if that makes any sense?"

"So you have no other reason for being here?" there had to be some ulterior motive behind the Savior coming, not only to find her, but also staying and comforting her. What was her deal?

"Nothing. I mean I saw you sitting here and when I saw your pain, I..I had to help…"

"Because that's what good does?" she scoffed.

"No, because I care about your wellbeing. I don't know why. I mean you hate me and my family but I had to make sure you were okay. I mean there is a part of me that feels like…I don't know…you are the only one here who I can actually relate to."

"You can relate to an evil queen?" Regina looked at her sarcastically

"First of all you aren't evil. At least not anymore from what I have seen. You are trying, and evil doesn't try to be good. Secondly I relate to the fact that you have had a hard life, so have I. and I am relating more now to what you used to deal with. I am being forced into a role of a "princess" which I am most certainly not…and I don't really have any say in the matter."

"At least you have support." Regina said, pondering at what Emma had just revealed.

"Yeah, but I mean so do you."

"Who? Who do I have in my corner that doesn't think I'm evil?"

"Well, Henry. For one, and…me. We may not always get along but I will always have your back Regina. You my kid's mom and I hope to be your friend."

"That's very nice of you, but I don't think your family will take kindly to our friendship savior." She smiled lightly.

"Yeah? Well screw them. Everyone deserves a friend they can confide in, and Regina Mills, I am going to be yours, and besides I honestly sometimes enjoy the way Snow's nostrils flare when she's pissed, and trust me I have seen it a lot in the past few weeks."

Both women looked at each other and started to laugh; A real genuine laugh. Regina debated for a moment, but then leaned in and gave Emma a brief hug. She wasn't sure how Emma would react, but it was almost automatic. The blonde put her arms around her, and gave her the most heartfelt and secure feeling hug she had received in a very long time.

"Thank you, Emma, and welcome back."

They got up, dusted themselves off, and walked out of the stables.


End file.
